


Shutter Chance

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has no smiles left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shutter Chance

"Smile for the camera," he said.

Kagome pasted a smile onto her face from somewhere, even though she had been sure she didn't have any left. Then she stood waiting for the flash and click. It never came.

Fuji lowered the camera.

She sighed. "Are you going to take the picture or not? I have stuff to do, I don't have all day."

There was a strange feeling in her chest, as though he was seeing right through her even with his eyes shut.

His brows furrowed slightly. "Your eyes are a darker shade of blue than mine," he said cryptically, "how rare. Would you like to have tea with me after school today?"

For a minute, she could only stare at him. _What a cheesy thing to say_ , she thought, but she couldn't get the feeling of being truly and non-judgementally _seen_ out of her head. "Sure," she said before she gave herself too much time to think about it. "Why not?"

After all, there was nobody here anymore to be jealous. She turned her head away a little, letting the wind pull her hair across her face to hide the shadows in her eyes.

Fuji smiled and raised the camera.

_Click._

__**X** _   
_

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: numisma  
> Prompt: blue eyes


End file.
